Double Sky
by Wings of the Skies
Summary: What will happen if Kanda found out his sister in law was Skye? KandaXSora OC. Sequel to My Sky.


**I really wonder what would happened if Kanda found out that his sister in law was Skye. This is what i came up with. **

**Disclaimer: Skye and Sora are owned. No touching them!**

* * *

Skye was in her room telling everyone what she has seen with Kanda and Sora.

"**That's good," Zelda smiled.**

"**Except for one thing Kanda doesn't know," Dawn added.**

"**Yeah!" Twilight agreed.**

**The group laughed, they knew that one thing but they were going to let Kanda figure out for him.**

**The next day, all of them sat together in the cafeteria, including Sora but not Kanda. They were sniggering all the way. When Kanda sat down, they heard a sound.**

**All of them burst out laughing.**

"**Sorry!" Kanda said turning bright red.**

**He looked down and found a whoopee cushion. He growled.**

"**Who placed this here?!" he roared.**

**Skye was laughing the loudest and Kanda didn't need an answer.**

"**SKYE!" Kanda screamed. **

"**Whoops!" she said in a sing-song voice.**

"**Kanda, don't touch her!" Sora quickly told Kanda before he had time to lay a finger on Skye.**

"**Why not?" he asked' he was still angry that Skye had pulled the trick on him.**

"**Because you can't!" Skye mocked, sticking her tongue out.**

**He was about to slash Skye when a twin lace blocked his attack. He looked up. The twin lace was Sora's innocence!**

"**Sora why-"**

"**I told you! Don't touch her."**

**Kanda unwilling agreed.**

"**Good job, Skye," Dusk whispered to Skye. **

**Skye winked at her.**

"**So what's for tomorrow?" Ike asked.**

"**Wait and see," she answered.**

**The next day, they decided to go to Crystal realm for some shopping. Kanda followed only because Sora had told him to. This time, Dawn allowed Cloud to drive. **

**As you may or may not know, Cloud was a far worse driver than Dawn and this was what made the trip fun. The group knew very well not to eat anything and they didn't (except maybe Allen and Skye) but no one had bother to tell poor old Kanda. He ate his usual bowl of soba. **

**When they FINALLY arrived in Crystal realm, the first thing they did was push Kanda out of the car when he was about to throw up, and guess what, he did! Yes, Cloud's driving was so horrible that Kanda threw up even though there was only a measly bowl of soba in his stomach.**

**The group roared with laughter. When he stood up, he tripped over a rock and fell back down. The group laughed even louder.**

**The group split up to go shopping; four in a group. Dawn went alone and Kanda, Cloud, Sora and Skye were stuck together. Skye bought practically everything and the worst thing was that she used all of Kanda's savings.**

**When they arrived back in the car, Kanda's first intention was to kill Skye in front of everyone. Big mistake.**

"**Kanda! Don't touch Skye!" Sora told him.**

**He knew he would not get an answer if he asked 'why not?'**

**Instead, he asked, "Is Skye related to you in some way?"**

"**Why don't you ask yourself?" Sora replied haughtily.**

_**Let's see… **_**he thought. **_**Sora and Skye don't seem related… They don't even look alike! I mean, Sora's pretty and sophisticated and wonderful and… where was I? Oh right, Skye. She's… ugh. Adding that Sora's innocence is a twin lace, equipment type, while Skye's innocence is an elemental type. Nope, not at all. But wait, Sora's name means sky and Skye's name means…SKY! It can't be! **_**He gasped.**

"**Skye is your sister!" he shouted.**

"**Good guess Kanda!" Marth answered.**

"**Zelda, please would you tell him," Cloud asked her.**

"**Sure thing Cloud! You see, Skye's your sister-in-law!" Zelda smiled.**

"**Good luck with Skye as a sister!" Link smirked as the rest giggled.**

**Skye stuck two fingers in the air as a victory symbol.**

"**Moyashi," Kanda mumbled.**

"**What was that?" Skye asked evilly, a dark gleam appearing in her eyes.**

"**Nothing, **_**Moyashi **_**or better known as **_**bean sprout**_**!"**

"_**YUU KANDA I WILL KILL YOU!**_**"**

**Review pls?**


End file.
